User blog:Dominicpond/Crash Team Racing Remastered Ideas (PS4)
Hello! I thought that I'd share my ideas for a remake of Crash Team Racing. First off. The races would have 12 racers in eac race. In arcade mode you can choose how many racers you want in each race from 4-12. ''Games Modes: 'Adventure Mode' - New Game, Load Game'' Time Trial Arcade Mode''' - Single Race, Cup, Team Race, Eliminator, Collector, Tag Team, Battle'' Multiplayer '- 2p, 3p, 4p, Online - Single Race, Cup, Team Race, Eliminator, Collector, Tag Team, Battle'' ''Mission Mode''' (Test yourself by trying to comeplete different missions and challenges to unlock more characters, race tracks, weapons and karts.)'' ''High Scores (View your high scores)'' ''Languages (Change the language)'' ''Extras - Cutscenes, Behind the Scenes, Concept Gallery, Character Profiles, Create Your Own Character (Make your own character in the Cortex Vortex), DLC Store'' '''''Characters: *''Crash Bandicoot *Neo Cortex *Tiny Tiger *Coco Bandicoot *N. Gin *Dingodile *Polar *Pura *Brio *Crunch Bandicoot *Nina Cortex *Baby T *Yaya Panda *Ripper Roo *Papu Papu *Komodo Joe *Komodo Moe *Koala Kong *Trippo *Pinstripe Potoroo *N.Trance *Nitrous Oxide *Fake Crash *Penta Penguin *N.Tropy *Spyro the Dragon (DLC) *Ripto (DLC) *Sly Cooper (DLC) *Carmelita Fox (DLC) *Ratchet (DLC) *Clank (DLC) *Jak (DLC) *Daxter (DLC) *Emperour Velo (DLC) *Krunk (DLC) *Nash (DLC) *Norm (DLC) *Big Norm (DLC) *Geary (DLC) *Zem (DLC) *Zam (DLC) *Pasaden Opossum (DLC) *Von Clutch (DLC) *Willy Wumpa Cheeks (DLC) *Spyro the Dragon (DLC) *Ripto (DLC) *Sly Cooper (DLC) *Carmelita Fox (DLC) *Ratchet (DLC) *Clank (DLC) *Jak (DLC) *Daxter (DLC) ''Adventure Mode Same story as CTR. But you can purchase CNK and CTTR DLC Packs on the PlayStation Store. Playable characters in Story Mode: Crash, Cortex, Tiny Coco, N.Gin, Dingodile, Polar, Pura. Brio, Crunch, Nina and Baby if you beat the challenges in Mission mode. N.Sanity Beach - 'Crash Cove, Roo's Tube, Tawna Treeway, Sewer Speedway, Yaya Jungle - '''Boss: '''Ripper Roo (Roo's Tubes) - '''Special Challenge: '''Yaya Panda (Yaya Jungle) ''(Unlock the Special Challenge by winning all the Trophy, CTR Token, Relic and Boss Challenges) 'Lost Ruins - '''Coco Park, Tiger Temple, Papu Pyramid, Dingo Canyon, Tribesman Fortress - '''Boss: '''Papu Papu (Papu Pyramid) - '''Special Challenge: '''Tribesmen x5 (Tribemen Fortress) '''Glacier Park - '''High Sea Kitchen Jinx, Tiny Arena, Polar Pass, Penta's Pent House - '''Boss: '''Rusty Walrus (High Sea Kitchen Jinx) - '''Special Challenge: '''Penta Penguin (Penta's Pent House) '''Komodo Desert - '''Race Em High, Tiny's Gladiator Arena, Dino Might, Komodo Lair, Bandicoot Gym - '''Boss: '''Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe (Komodo Lair) - '''Special Challenge: '''Crunch Bandicoot (Bandicoot Gym) '''Crystal Caverns - '''Koala Mines, Aku Uka Temple, Mystery Caves, Crystal Caves, Tikimon Tower - '''Boss: '''Koala Kong (Koala Mines) - '''Special Challenge: '''Tikimon (Tikimon Tower) '''Citadel City - '''N.Gin Labs, Cortex Castle, Hot Air Skyway, Potoroo Casino, Evolvo Labs - '''Boss: '''Pinstripe Potoroo (Potoroo Casino) - '''Special Challenge: ' Lab Henchmen x5 (Evolvo Labs) '''Gem Stone Valley - '''Oxide Station, Clockwork Station, Cloning Station, Slide Colliseum, Turbo Track - '''Boss: '''Oxide (Oxide Station) '''Special Challenge: '''Fake Crash (Cloning Factory) To unlock Clockwork Station you have to beat N. Tropy's Time Trial Ghosts. To unlock Cloning Station you have to beat Fake Crash's Challenge and collect all 8 gems. To unlock Slide Colliseum and Turbo Track you have to win all the relics and collect all 8 gems. When driving around the different hub worlds your character will be able to exit their kart to explore different parts of the worlds to explore where your kart cannot reach. Aku Aku and Uka Uka crates will be scattered around the worlds to help protect you from enemies and obstacles (depending on which character your playing as). Around the worlds there will be wumpa coins, crystal shards and mini challenges and puzzles to win prizes. Wumpa coins can be used to purchase different outfits and karts from Farmer Ernest's store. There is a store on each hub world. Race Tracks''' *Crash Cove *Roo's Tubes *Tawna Treeway *Sewer Speedway *Yaya Jungle *Coco Park *Tiger Temple *Papu Pyramid *Dingo Canyon *Tribesmen Fortress *Blizzard Bluff *High Sea Kitchen Jinx *Tiny Arena *Polar Pass *Penta's Pent House *Race Em' High *Tiny's Gladiator Arena *Dino Might *Komodo Lair *Bandicoot Gym *Koala Mines *Koala Mines *Aku Uka Temple *Mystery Caves *Crystal Caves *Tikimon Tower *N. Gin Labs *Cortex Castle *Hot Air Skyway *Potoroo Casino *Evolvo Labs *Oxide Station *Clockwork Station *Cloning Station *Sliding Colliseum *Turbo Track *Jungle Boogie (DLC) *Deep Sea Driving (DLC) *Out of Time (DLC) *Clockwok Wumpa (DLC) *Android Alley (DLC) *Assembly Lane (DLC) *Electron Avenue (DLC) *Hyperspaceway (DLC) *Bandicoot Beach (DLC) *Wacky Volcano (DLC) *Lunatic Labotary (DLC) *Stinky Sewers (DLC) *Dragon Realms (DLC) *Paris by Rooftop Raceways (DLC) *Metropolis (DLC) *Sentinel Village (DLC) These are just some ideas of mine. What do you all think? (Dominicpond (talk) 22:48, December 14, 2016 (UTC)) Category:Blog posts